User talk:Samueljoo
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 18:20, November 20, 2010 Fanon Hi, please do not create fanon pages here, as this is a canon-only encyclopedia wiki. If you wish to create fanon pages, feel free to go over to our sister site, Pokémon Fanon Wiki, and create as many fanon pages as you want. Bulbapedia Please don't copy from Bulbapedia. If you continue you will be blocked. Hopefully this doesn't happen again. – EnemyPeacemaker 12:43, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Images So, from which magazine did you copy the images? Also, what about this image? Is it from that magazine? Energy X ∞ 09:55, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Templates Hey, when inserting a template, you do not need to write , a simple is enough, the effect is the same. - - 22:38, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Files Hey, I ask of you to put images you upload. If it is fan-fic image, please put it on your user page or do not upload images at all; just uploading them serves nothing and causes more administrative work. Energy ''X'' 12:31, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :Speaking of which, where did File:Agg.png come from? Is it fanmade? It looks fanmade and as Energy said, sadly fanmade images cannot be placed on articles like you did here so I ask you to please remove this image from that article if it is fanmade and not official. 18:16, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::What is official, that Aggron image? 00:41, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Really? Weird... it doesn't look like it would be based on the rest of the game designs ok then. How did you get the image from the game? 00:52, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::You took the image from Serebii? idk how official their art is there, they may not have the same rules about official-only art like we do here. 00:58, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Fan fic This is the last time I am warning you. Do not upload fan fic images, unless you put it on your user pagwe. Articles must not have any fan fic images. At all. Energy ''X'' 21:01, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Images I apologise then, though it would be good to insert them in a sandbox first, otherwise it will be deleted, as it is unused. Energy ''X'' 10:36, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Presumption Know that I will not tolerate edits like these. You added a baseless fact without a source. Even so, we have not seen or heard that a Litleo would be caught, so please refrain from such edits. Energy ''X'' 23:17, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Reply I cannot do anything about it. The users can (and should) add them, I cannot force them. Energy ''X'' 11:31, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Deletion marking Please when you mark a page for deletion, do not wipe the page. There is no need to wipe the page and it makes it look like you made a brand new article that is just the deletion tag. Also, having to check the history to be sure you aren't just making new articles to mark for deletion is a bother. 03:49, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Edit Care to explain this edit? Energy ''X'' 10:32, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Edit Why have you removed the picture? Energy ''X'' 00:23, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Edits Sorry to say, but I have tracked your edits and I can only speak of their bad quality. Come back when you have learned to edit properly. Energy ''X'' 18:59, January 31, 2014 (UTC)